


Retro Reverse Cup

by Meatball42



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Retro Reverse, Shitpost art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Inspired by Nick Ritchie's stunning Lake Tahoe 1990's inspired outfit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Retro Reverse Cup

**Author's Note:**

> which can be seen at https://twitter.com/mxellery/status/1363633512553869319?s=20


End file.
